Cleaning Duties
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Keigo reflects about his love, Kuchiki san, his friend, Ichigo, and the two of them as a whole during his class cleaning duty. IchiRuki themed, Asano Keigo favored


I don't own Bleach

_**Cleaning Duty**_

Usually I don't care too much when it's my turn to do cleaning duties.

Everybody does it, and I'm not as lazy as to not see that it –is-, after all, to our own benefit.

No one likes to come in to a dirty class, and when the person who actually does clean comes around, the poor sob has his hands full with so much dirt we're lucky if he only just swears to have his revenge upon us and not actually go along with it.

All in all – we all suffer, we suffer a lot less and living is easier.

Plus, an occasional cleaning session never killed anyone before (that I know of), and it's not like they won't let us switch if we asked.

So all in all, I don't mind cleaning duties. Sometimes, I even look forward to them! You'd be amazed how ventful if can be, picturing a guy's face on the floor before moping it… heh, heh, heh…

Today, though, was one of the days I remotely resented it. We have a big test tomorrow, and I really wanted to cram…

Annoying, especially since most of my friends didn't have to…

Like Chado, who's so good at it…

And Ichigo, too!

My God, I'm still enraged about it! How he always gets good grades, gets all the girls blushing and starry eyed (not that I can blame them, having seen him changing after gym class, but I'm straying here…), kicks so much ass – and that's –before- he has to go home on 7 o'clock! It's unfair! So unfair, so unfair, so unfair - - !

So unfair that it's –this- guy that made her look like –that-… those down-cast eyes, those lightly flushed cheeks, and those perfect lips pressed in such a thin line…

I knew she was lying when she ever so cheerfully came to me and said –

"Ara, Asano-kun! Mind if I stayed and helped you after school?"

She was beaming, but he was frowning more than usual. She was always beaming… and he seemed more real… thus the only way to –really- grasp what was going on with her – was to see what was going on with him.

You see, they're always, -always- together. Come to school together, go home together, eat lunch together, sit by each other… you get my point.

So when instead of going home with him she came to me – smiling when he was glaring, and wanted to stay at school with me, I had only one thing to say –

"Ah – "

Yes, "Ah –". That was all I managed before promptly falling down, unconscious.

You see, I knew all along. But the reality was that the girl of my dreams – Kuchiki Rukia-san – came to me and said she wanted to spend time with me –

To help me.

What else could I do? I fainted… and once I came to, accepted her help… which the nurse demanded now if I were to still take on my cleaning duties.

All the better for me – as I was set on giving her just what she needed – a chance to escape.

I didn't muchly care what from…

Though I knew.

You see, they had a fight earlier today. Something about "work". He complained about the pressure; she came out as a workaholic of sorts. Both seemed tired, as though repeating an old act, one which repeated all too often between them. Kuchiki-san seemed different, like a different person almost… and Ichigo… the cold and distant Ichigo everyone knew let out his voice in a yell, cheeks flushed as though insulted in some foreign language by an old friend.

I've rarely seen either one like that – with other people. Between those two, however…

It was an everyday event.

Ichigo really isn't the type to get along with girls. The only exception I've ever seen other than his sisters was Arisawa-san, but even without going way back, she's hardly an ordinary girl. And, of course, it sure does help – them going way back.

Inoue-san tagged along on that exception, but… came as close as the rest of them… at least until lately. And while I had to wonder about that…

With Kuchiki-san it was immediately.

She just transferred, but they kept talking. Kept sneaking out of classes together. Kept coming in and going away together.

No one knew why, but I guess we also didn't care – there was that –one- explanation we all knew was possible, and them constantly denying it wasn't helping their case much.

Of course, it's hard to believe a girl that says she doesn't care about a guy… when said guy brings her constantly to tears… or closest to it.

Kuchiki-san is one of the most graceful, proud people I know. For her to even have the pathetic expression I saw on her face for even a minute… while mostly in a humoristic manner, I was still mad at Ichigo.

I'm ashamed, yet… I really did enjoy the look on his face when he left and instead she stayed behind. I saw it – all of it.

The guilt in his eyes; the pain of having to go alone after so long; the annoyance at being ignored; and the knowledge it was at least partially his fault.

Kuchiki-san, however, simply took the mop and began cleaning with her back turned to him.

"Thank you for helping me out" I heard myself say once most of the job was done and we were waiting for the floor to dry before putting everything back in its place. She jumped a little, obviously snapped to reality from her thoughts. I smiled apologetically and she managed an absent-minded smile back.

"Ah, it was nothing, really. Please help me too when it's my turn, Asano-kun!"

While I knew there was an ulterior motive – and at least part of it was that – I was surprised to have it thrown at me like that. Nonetheless, she seemed just a bit realer for a moment, and so I was all too happy to just let it slide.

"Naturally, if Kuchiki-san'll have me!"

We laughed politely for a few moments before turning away from each other. At least for me, the silence wasn't uncomfortable. We had so little to talk about, I knew it… and her distant atmosphere kept me from even trying to think about bringing up a random conversation topic.

I did, however, eventually find my foot where it usually is – my mouth – as I heard myself say –

"He really got to you today…"

She turned to me with eyes wide with shock, and I couldn't look back just yet.

"… hadn't he?" I finished, twiddling with my thumbs.

That was when the silence became uncomfortable and I found that I could hear myself scratching the back of my neck and the sole of her shoe as she rubbed it against the floor.

"I don't mean anything by it, but… both you and Ichigo… seem real tired lately."

And they did. And as I glanced at her from the corner of my eye I noticed it suddenly –

"Ah."

Kuchiki-san looked more than a hundred years old.

"We are." She stared at the floor with eyes filled with emotions I couldn't even begin to understand, and it pained me when I realized my overwhelming love for her was smeared with pity. How I wanted to hold her then, comfort her, protect her… but if a strong person like Kuchiki-san couldn't handle it…

If Ichigo couldn't…

Then all I could do for her was let her wash the floors with me.

I really am a pathetic person…

And it all became oh so much more painfully obvious at the appearance of the figure at the door.

"Ichigo…"

I noticed his little jump as his attention was fixed on Kuchiki-san, and he hastily nodded once at me in awkward acknowledgement.

Kuchiki-san, on the other hand, seemed frozen almost… a fact which Ichigo noticed as well.

"Haven't went home yet?" I asked, preferring death to the silence I felt pressing down on our shoulders. Instead of the somewhat arrogant and hostile response, something along the lines of 'what does it look like?' he only muttered a reply, looking away.

He scratched the back of his head, however, and instantly looked at her again, looking just as tired as her. He, however, hardly looked half as old as she looked.

For a long moment, frowning so badly he stopped frowning at all, he looked at her worriedly with all the innocence and dare I say cuteness of a fifteen year old boy worrying about a friend… or was she…

"Could I… talk to you for a moment… Ru - -"

He froze at the half uttered name and instantly looked down, cheeks stained with the faintest color of red, no doubt at my presence rather than what he almost said.

"… Kuchiki."

It was hard… painful to see her wince as he spat the name, sounding so foreign to his lips and to her ears in his voice. I wasn't sure what she tried to tell me with the look she gave me, so needing and pleading and small… but there was only one thing I –could- do, I knew, and so I smiled in my usual cheeky manner.

"The floor's dry now, all that's left is just pushing things back to their places. I couldn't possibly ask Kuchiki-san to partake in such a harsh physical activity!"

There was nothing I wanted more then than the slight though confused relief that washed over her.

"Thank you…" She whispered, and I doubted Ichigo heard.

"Don't sweat it! And really… thank you."

For staying as long as you did. For letting me be your shield even for this past minute… for trusting me to see you with such a painful, pathetic expression.

I realized, though, when I glanced at Ichigo as Kuchiki-san gathered her things – that she wasn't the only one I had to thank for that last one.

"Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" I announced and waved as the two quietly made their way down the hall. I sighed and went to realign the desks and chairs, and wasn't overly surprised to find them both in the school yard when I took a look out the window once I was done. They weren't exactly standing close… but no one could say they were standing far.

He was looking down at her. She was looking down at her feet.

He seemed apologetic if somewhat annoyed. She remained solemn… until he stood still, silently watching the top of her head, and then - -

"Gomen."

His lips formed the word ever so clearly, even from way up there I didn't have to guess what he said, even without hearing.

Gomen – sorry.

Finally, a clear, real apology, I thought, knowing exactly how much it cost him – and would cost him later – to have swallowed so much of his pride like that…

Yet as he looked away, Kuchiki-san's eyes showed nothing but gratitude and adoration before settling into tearful joy as she stared at him.

"Ah."

And just like that, like someone just flipped on a switch, everything seemed right again.

"'Ah'? … 'Ah', DATTO!" Ichigo roared as he lost his temper in relief, not caring who heard or saw them. Naturally, I couldn't hear Kuchiki-san's reply as she was back to her calm, somewhat distant self as she began walking away.

He was still yelling and shouting when he went after her, but I knew they'd be fine.

How?

Well, you see, it was just before they turned the corner around the school's gate.

He looked at her just a little bit more warmly again… and she allowed the faintest of smiles as their hands brushed against each other's.

I usually don't care too much when it's my turn to do cleaning duties.

Everybody does it.

Even those two.

But only those two mean what they do to the other.

So it's ok he's frowning. It's ok she's upset, even.

But when it comes to crying…

I laugh still when I think how that day I resented cleaning duty.

If it wasn't for that, I doubt I'd have been able to forgive him.

Because everyone can clean the floors, but those two…

She's the only one who can make him apologize, and he's the only one who can make her cry…

And then smile anew.

So I'll let it slide – me mopping the floors on my own.

Given, of course – that he'll keep them cheeks of hers dry.

In return, she'll keep him out of trouble, I think.

Told you, didn't I?

Everybody does it, even those two.

Cleaning duties, that is.


End file.
